


Stolen

by Auty_Ren



Series: Competition [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Clit Play, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Injury, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with a smidge of plot, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: You didn't listen to their warnings, and got into some trouble. Now Boba and Din have to reassure you you’re safe.Otherwise known as the one time Boba and Din agreed on something.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Competition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747546
Comments: 8
Kudos: 288





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation of my fic “Competition.” Can also be read as a stand alone. Let me know what you think, comments and feedback are always appreciated! Hope y’all enjoy💕

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“You’re not going,” Din said, his tone not leaving much room for argument. He was relaxed, leaning on some of the crates lining the wall of your ship and tinkering with his vambrace. “Not by yourself anyway.”

Before you could even speak your protest, Boba chimed in from his seated position. He was cleaning some of his weapons and didn’t bother to look up at you.

“He’s right, you can’t go alone.”

You had always been able to hold your own, long before your boys came along. Ever since your relationship became more than professional, they insisted at least one of them walk with you on supply runs. You argued at first, knowing full and well you could handle yourself and any sleazy trader looking to swindle you. But their concern was sweet, you knew it was coming from a good place. Traveling with two Mandalorians did have its perks, every time someone saw you with either of them it was like they automatically respected you. People would gawk as you walked through marketplaces, and in a way it excited you, knowing you were protected by some of the greatest warriors in the galaxy. No one dared to test the temper of a Mandalorian, even in the seediest places people became reserved when they spotted the Mandos close behind you.

The three of you found the yourselves on a backwater planet on the edge of the galaxy, looking for a pair of mercenaries that went rogue on their last mission and now had a hefty price on their heads. The ship was parked a couple of miles outside town limits, far enough away from most of the criminals who littered the planet. You were due for a restock on some supplies and had planned on going into town to get them.

“Okay, now you want to start agreeing on things?” you scoffed, causing both of them to laugh. Boba stopped what he was doing and came over to you. He grabbed your chin, gently rubbing his thumb along your lips and pulling you to look at him.

“We always agree when it comes to you, Mesh’la.” He moved his hand to your neck, where your necklace sat against your clavicle. 

Boba and Din had gifted it to you one afternoon after they returned from a hunt. It was a simple pale pink gem with a silver chain, they told you how it reminded them of you, how when they saw it they both agreed it should be yours. It was possibly your favorite gift anyone had given. You often found yourself caressing the smooth edges of the pendant whenever you were anxious, especially when they were gone on a dangerous mission. It reminded you of how much they both cared like you were always able to carry a small part of them with you. Boba pressed his helmeted forehead to yours, his other hand sneaking around to grab a handful of your ass.

“Sure.” you hummed leaning into him with a hand wrapping around his waist. Your head fell on his chest and you looked over to Din, still leaning on the wall and stretched your hand out to him. He obliged and grabbed your hand, pulling it to sit on his armored chest. Your fingers intertwined with his and your grip tightened on Boba’s waist. 

They eventually pulled away from you, breaking up the tender moment that passed between you. They gathered their supplies to capture the bounty, told you to stay put with a smack to the ass, and were gone. 

You did try to stay put, busying yourself with odd jobs around the ship but there wasn't much to do. Everything you assigned yourself was done within a matter of minutes, leaving you wondering what to do next.  
You tried to just relax and wait for their return, but the boredom of sitting around got the best of you.You honestly didn't think it would hurt to run to town and back before they had finished. They would probably be exhausted and escorting you would be an unnecessary waste, especially since you knew they needed to rest. They had been going non-stop for a while and you could tell it was affecting them. Both of them were wound tighter than normal, and sleep eluded them most nights. Neither of them would admit that to you, but you noticed nonetheless. 

—

You hadn’t made it ten minutes away from the ship, when something felt off. You looked around to the large trees surrounding the pathway you trudged on, nothing looked out of place but the air was tense. An unsettling feeling pained in your chest and you picked up your pace, keeping your head glued to the ground hoping your paranoia would cease. When you did glance back up, you were met with the end of a blaster trained directly on your face. 

The world kinda blurred from that point on. On the other end was a snarling Twi’lek, commenting how he’d gotten the drop on you. He proceeded to back-handed you with the hilt of his blaster, drawing blood and bruising the side of your face. Another humanoid appeared in your vision from the ground, crouching to take your bag from your shoulders. You probably shouldn’t have fought him, it would’ve been the wisest thing but you didn't often think things through. You sat up trying to grab hold of the bag and shove him away, but it only made them angrier than they already looked. Your face was shoved back into the dirt, knocking the wind from your lungs. You looked back up and found the Twi’lek standing over you, he raised his arm and struck you again on the face. Your head throbbed from the pain, a ringing sound muffling the words the two bandits exchanged. 

You felt hands running up your body and into the pockets of your clothes. You tried to wriggle from his grip but it only resulted with another blow to the face. You finally surrendered, laying on the ground half-conscious while they rooted your person for possessions.

You don’t remember hearing them leave, but when the world around you seemed to grow silent you moved to stand. Your face was bleeding still, dripping into the earth beneath you. It was still a distance back to the ship, but you knew there was still some supplies left to fix up your wounds. You walked it slow, taking twice as long as it had been before, the pain shooting through you slowing your movements. You felt nauseous by the time you reached the ship, practically collapsing as the ramp closed up behind you. Luckily you were able to hold off the bile in your throat long enough to administer a shot of bacta. 

—

You were in the ‘fresher cleaning yourself and your wounds trying, but failing, to hide the evidence of your attack. You didn't want to think about what Boba and Din would say. You directly disobeyed their warnings, you were sure they’d be furious. You would have to tell them, there was nearly no way to hide what had happened. Especially since you lost nearly all the credits you three owned, taken with the bag you had been wearing. 

The rising sound of voices outside pulled you from your thoughts. You stood completely still, afraid you had been followed and racking your brain on what to do. You heard the ramp lower and recognized the sound of metal armor clanking, it was Boba and Din. They were dragging the unconscious bodies of two men in behind them, taking them to the carbonate and freezing them amongst the other quarries they had captured. You stayed where you were, still against the wall of the ship hoping they wouldn't notice you. 

“Cyar’ika.” Din spoke, so soft it came out as a whisper.

You turned your face towards him, revealing the blossoming bruise and cut that rested on your cheek. 

His body stiffened, his stance rigid as he looked at you. Boba must have sensed the uneasiness and turned from whatever he was working on. They both stared at you with an intensity that made you squirm.

“I’m sorry.” You choked out, tears flooding your vision and ran down your face and into your neck. You told them everything, figuring it wasn't best to hide any detail from them. The emotional turmoil of everything that happened spilled over your words. You weren’t sure you were making any sense, your throat was burning and words slurred around your trembling lips.

When you finished you just stood there, sniffling and wiping some of the moisture from your eyes. Their gaze never left you, and they stood impossibly still as if they were statues. You got nervous under their scrutiny, bringing your hand up to grab at the gem that rested on your neck only to discover-

“My necklace,” you gasped. You hadn’t even realized they took it. You felt another wave of hot tears sting at your eyes. The one possession that carried any real value was gone.

Suddenly Din turned away from you, his fists clenched at his sides.

“You coming?” He directed at Boba who offered him a clipped answer.

“Wait, what are you-”

“Stay. Here.” Din ordered you, not bothering to look back as he brushed past Boba. They grabbed their weapons and were gone before you could register anything. 

—

It felt like they had been gone forever, the overall dread of the situation dragging everything for much longer than needed. You came to the conclusion you shouldn’t just wait up for their return. You laid down on the cot you shared with them, pulling the blankets up to your chin. Maybe if they found you asleep, they would hold off on reprimanding you for your mistake. You feared the worst would happen. What if they made you leave? You had directly ignored them and lost their earnings in the process, you were certain they had killed for less. 

Your worries were halted when you heard the ramp lowering, and the familiar sound of their steps entering. You wanted to greet them but opted to stay still, listening intently. You could tell they were trying to be quiet, the normal commotion of arrival was muffled, shrouded by the suffocating silence that settled when they first saw your injuries.

Your anxiety peaked when the door to the quarters opened with a swish. Even though darkness still blocked your vision, you could tell both of them were watching you. You were able to differentiate the energies they gave emitted through their masks long ago. You could read their body language and demeanor like a book sometimes. You pulled the covers over your head in vain to block them out.

Moments passed with sounds of shuffling and gentle knocks of armor hitting the shelves that lined the room. You felt the covers being pulled away from your face, warm hands gently traced the skin of your shoulder. You hadn’t even realized you were crying, your shoulders shook as a sob escaped you.

“Cyar’ika.” Din's voice was pleading as he kissed your wet cheek. “You’re alright.”

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling your back flush against his chest. He held you, rubbing gentle circles into the skin he could reach. You felt the bed dip from Boba’s weight in front of you. He slid next to you, holding your hips and giving the same gentle motions as Din. 

“I’m sorry,” you choked out, burying your head in Boba’s shoulder.

“Cyar’ika, we trust you more than anything but sometimes you must listen to us.” Boba moved his hand to caress your face, rubbing gently along your tear stained cheek.

“Everything we ever tell you to do…” Din’s face nuzzled the back of your neck, leaving small kisses on his path up to the juncture of your neck and jaw, “Is to protect you.”

“I know, I just…” You felt incredibly embarrassed, your eyes squeezing shut and wringing out the last remnants of your tears. Your voice was barely above a whisper. “I wanted to help that's all.”

Neither of them responded, and a comfortable silence settled around the three of you. The only noise being the rise and fall of your breaths and the gentle smack of the kisses they gave you.

“You were gone for longer than I thought you’d be.” You pulled your head away from Boba’s chest, laying on your back in between them.

“Bastards had a good head start, took some time to track them down.” Din said, tracing his fingers up and down your side.

“Once we did find them, it didn't take much persuasion to get them to surrender.” Boba said in a matter-of-fact way moving to prop himself up on his elbow.

“Nope,” Din agreed, giving you a loving bite on the exposed skin of your shoulder. 

You lurched forward and captured Boba’s lips in a deep kiss, pulling him flush against your chest. He deepened the kiss as his hands snaked under your sleep shirt to grope at your breast, rolling peaked nipples between his fingers. Din continued to nip and suck on the skin of your neck, his hand moving under your panties gently tugging the article signalling for you to lift your hips so he could remove them.  
You could feel their arousal hot, heavy, and rubbing against you from both sides. The thought made heat bloom in the pit of your stomach, spreading throughout your body at an alarming rate. Your hand slid down Boba’s chest fingers travelling down to his groin, your other hand went around Din’s body to grip the flesh of his backside.

“Are you sure about this baby girl,” Boba murmured against your lips. “You should probably rest.”

“Please.”

You didn't have to tell them twice.

Their hands moved along your body, their ministrations held a roughness they didn't have just moments ago, gripping hard at the flesh that seemed to mold into their hands. Boba’s hands moved in between your legs while Din pushed your shirt up, his tongue tracing small patterns around your nipples. Boba pushed two fingers into your wet heat with ease, the sudden intrusion causing you to gasp and your head rolled to rest on Din’s shoulder. Boba groaned as his fingers stretched you open, catching Din’s attention, his fingers sliding to your mound and teasing you.

“Oh Cyar’ika,” Din chuckled in your ear, breathy and strained. “You're always so wet for us aren’t you?”

He accentuated the last syllable with a nip at your earlobe. The swipe of Din’s fingers over your clit and the pumping of Boba’s fingers was enough to send you spiralling. The familiar coil of pleasure settled in your belly, pulling tighter and tighter with every movement they made. You felt your pussy gush, your arousal dripped into their hands, going further down your legs and into the cot beneath you. You grind your hips into their hands, chasing your high as waves of pleasure crash over you. You grab the back of Din’s head, turning his face towards you, to give him a kiss that he returns with equal passion. You pull away from him with a bite to his lower lip, switching to Boba and giving him the same attention.

When Boba felt the spasms of your cunt subside he removed his fingers and moved to settle between your legs. He captured your lips in a steering kiss, his tongue pushing past your lips to tease your mouth. He hooked your legs under his arms, nearly folding your body in half under his weight. He gently ran the tip of his cock through your arousal, gathering the wetness he needed to enter your pussy.

“You ready?” Boba asked, the blunt head of his cock finding your entrance.

“Mhmm,” you hummed, while Din removed his hands, soaked in your arousal, to jerk his own cock, spreading your juices up and down his shaft. A moan ripped through your throat as Boba thrusts deep into you, hitting your most sensitive parts at a brutal pace.

You turned your head towards Din while Boba pounded into you, watching as Din’s eyes stayed trained on the juncture of your two bodies, thrusting his cock into his hand in time with Boba. You grabbed his forearm, urging him to scoot closer and stopping his movements completely. He accepted your invitation, turning towards you and giving you kitten kisses on your neck and shoulder. You gripped his length at the base, your fingertips barely touching around his girth. You continued his pace from before, squeezing gently as your hand moved up and down, twisting your grip when you reached the tip of his cock. Din let out a groan and buried his face into your neck.

“Fuck,” Boba growled as his thrusts began to falter. “You always feel so good Baby girl.”

“Already?” Din teased as he kissed on your shoulder.

“Shut up.” Boba snapped as he lifted your hips more to hit deeper inside you. Your moans increased with the new angle, your free hand coming up to rake through his hair. He thrust into you a few more times then buried his cock inside you with a growl, his release spilling into you. Your hand grazed the side of his face, his nose nuzzling your palm while he kissed your wrist. 

“My turn.” Din grunted, stopping your ministrations and turning to lay on his back, gesturing for you to move on top of him. Boba released your legs, pulling out and helping you sit up before taking his original place on the other side of the bed.

You straddled Din’s hips, your hands resting on either side of his head. He maneuvered his cock inside you, his hands coming to grab your hips in a steel-like hold. He moved your hips in time with his thrusts, effectively grinding your pelvis against him. Arousal settled in your chest, your orgasm edging closer with each motion of your hips. You threw your head back with a moan, as he sped up driving his cock harder into your pussy. 

Boba moved beside you and wrapped his arm around your middle, steadying you upright. He moved his fingers to trace around your swollen clit, teasing the bundle of nerves. Boba harshly grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him, his face just a breath away from yours.

“No one will ever touch you again,” he practically growled against your lips, speeding up his fingers against your clit. 

“Not while we have anything to say about it.” Din agreed with a smack to your ass as he pistoned his hips into yours.

That was it.

Those words coupled with their vulgar actions were all you needed to topple over the edge, the pleasure tore through you with breathy moans that ended in high-pitched whines. They didn't relent, singing praises of how good you were to them.

“Fuck Cyar’ika-...just like that.” Din groaned with a final jerk of his hips, stilling as he came inside you.

You became practically limp against Boba, the exhaustion from today finally catching up to you. He wrapped his other arm around your back, lifting you off Din’s hips and moving you to lay back on the pillows. Din shuffled off the bed for a moment while Boba laid next to you, brushing pieces of hair away from your face. 

“And I believe this,” Din announced from across the room, rummaging in search of something. “Is yours.” 

Hanging delicately from his fingers was your necklace, the gem glinting in the low light of your quarters. You sat up as he crawled back on the bed next to you, taking the silver chain and wrapping it around your neck. 

“Thank you,” was all you could mutter, as tears welled in your eyes.

“Don’t cry sweet girl.” Din murmured, pulling you to lay against his chest. Boba scooted closer to the both of you, his hand resting on your lower back and rubbing small circles into your skin. 

“You're safe with us now.”


End file.
